


Book of... "Secrets"

by QueenieZ



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Married Sex, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Link's heroic accomplishments, it was always Zelda who boasted more bravery in bed.  However, with the help of a little black book, Link is determined to rise to the challenge of being the best lover he can possibly be, or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of... "Secrets"

It was only his first birthday as a married man, but already Link had decided that married birthdays were indeed the best birthdays. There was just something about being practically force fed pumpkin cake by your new wife as you cuddled by a warm fire together and getting gifts knitted with love and care from her that made it one of the best things he'd ever experienced. Yes, if every birthday from now on was going to be like this, he could definitely die a happy man.

He brought his present, a green and red (his spirit colors!) blanket that was big enough to easily engulf the couple, up to his shoulders and sighed in content. Zelda always made such nice things for him, and this cozy blanket was no exception. He glanced to his right, smiling as she joined him in his comfy little world, snuggling into his shoulder. After Link wrapped his arm around her, she spoke.

"I'm glad you like the blanket," she said ever so bashfully. "I worked really hard on it."

"I can tell." He leaned his head over to touch hers. "And you made it big enough for both of us. ...I think I'll enjoy sharing it with you."

Zelda giggled. "Well, we're going to be sharing a lot of things from now on, right? Might as well start with a blanket."

Link grinned. Yes, there was something about sharing your life in the vows they had recited not even a month before. But he never minded sharing anything with Zelda; they had been together so long it just became second nature to him. Indeed, the thought of sharing even more with her was less anxiety provoking and more exciting. In more ways than one.

"Although..."

The hero froze. He knew that mischievous tone in her voice, and he knew _something_ was up. He tilted his head inquisitively. "Although...?"

Zelda reached up, taking a hold of her husband's chin and turning it towards her, the look in her eyes quite suggestive. "That's just half of your birthday present, Link."

"Half...?" Then, it clicked, and as the situation clicked, he turned bright red. "Oh. _...Oh._ "

"What, are you embarrassed?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We _are_ married now, you know."

"N-No! I'm not embarrassed!" He answered, clearly embarrassed. Dammit, he thought, he was going to have to work on that fluster reflex of his if he was going to properly enjoy married life. "It's just... I mean, ah, I appreciate it! I really do...!"

She couldn't help but laugh. She knew she shouldn't, but he was just so _cute_! It wasn't as if she could blame him, either - it had been awkward for her, too, trying to get used to being intimate with him, so with Link's easily flustered nature, this kind of reaction was only to be expected. She brought his face closer to her until their noses touched, then she stroked his flushed cheek with her thumb.

"Hee hee... it's okay. You're adorable when you're embarrassed." Zelda planted another kiss on his lips. "I hope you're ready, though... because I wanted to try something new."

Something _new_? You mean there were _new_ ways to make love? ...Well, of course there were, he was smart enough to infer that from his prior experiences, but it wasn't something he really ever pondered. He was the kind who was perfectly okay with going with the flow and doing whatever worked best when it came to that. His lips curled into a bashful smile as he wondered just what she meant by --

He let out a small surprised noise when he felt Zelda's hand lower to his crotch, but was suddenly silenced by another kiss. Yes, a kiss, that was definitely something Link could handle. So he kissed her back, timidly at first. As she continued to fondle him, however, he grew more passionate, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. He may have been easily flustered, but he was probably just as easily excited.

He nearly choked on a groan when she fumbled her way under his clothes. Honestly, she could have just touched him like this forever and he wouldn't have minded in the least. However, sadly, she brought her hand away as soon as she felt that he was hard. Link broke off their kiss, looking at her with what could only be described as the eyes of a sad remlit.

"Zelda...?"

She just winked at him. "There. Now you're ready." She removed the blanket and tossed it aside - as cozy as she was with it, she now had work to do. She got off of the couch and onto the floor, situating herself on her knees in between Link's feet and grabbing the waist of his pants and underwear. She paused, as if nervous, but then she quickly summoned her courage and pulled them down, just enough to give her, well... access.

Link inhaled sharply. "So... um..."

Zelda smiled a little nervously. "I've never done this before, so... let me know if I'm doing well, okay?"

"Never done what before -- _Wha_!!"

He cried out in shock and his eyes widened when Zelda placed her lips over his erection and began to ease it into her mouth. Now he knew what she meant by "trying something new", and boy, was this new to him! It was almost too much, the sight of her trying her best to move her head, lips, and tongue in a way that would please him. After the initial shock, however, she did indeed begin to please him. His beloved wife had him in her mouth, and it just felt so _good_ that he couldn't help but give her a labored smile.

"You're - " he swallowed a bit, " - you're doing great...!"

Zelda lifted her gaze, her eyes sparkling with pride at his words. Then, with a renewed vigor, she resumed her work, her quickened pace eliciting more cute noises from Link and driving him mad in the best way possible. His knees shook, his fingers and toes curled, and he just wanted that bubble of feelings building up inside of him to finally burst. When it finally did, he had to close his eyes and clench his lips shut to keep himself from crying out. When he opened them again, he finally noticed that Zelda had moved her mouth away and was curiously wiping a sticky mess off of her neck and chin with the side of her hand.

Link winced. "Ack... I-I'm sorry, Zelda, I just -- "

She laughed. "Link, why on earth are you sorry?" She looked at her hand again. "That's exactly what was supposed to happen, right? Besides, it'll wash off."

With a tired sigh, Link slumped in his seat. "That... that was probably better than the blanket. No offense."

"No! No, I'm glad." Zelda played with a strand of her hair shyly. "...I enjoyed it too. You make the cutest noises, did you know that?"

"Cute... noises..." he muttered, unsure of what to think of that.

\---

Yes, married birthdays were most _definitely_ the best birthdays. Zelda's idea to try something new had been a huge success, and the next day Link was plagued by the occasional pleasurable shudder just from thinking about it in passing. For her to think of something like that... where in the sky or the surface would she ever have gotten that idea, and furthermore, where did she get the courage to just _do it_? He admired her creativity and the ease with which she performed the deed and really wanted those qualities for himself - if she was willing to go all out like that for him, then he wanted to return the favor, his own nervousness be damned!

So he brainstormed. Or, at least, he tried to. It wasn't that he wasn't smart or that he had no imagination - he just had no idea where to start with this whole thing. He could solve any normal riddle if he put his mind to it, but he simply hadn't had enough intimate experiences with her to form any "battle plans", so to speak. Perhaps he should ask somebody about it? No, he realized, that probably wasn't a good idea. The only male companion he had that wouldn't give him the stink-eye about it was probably Pipit, and he was barely any more experienced with sex than Link himself was. So he sighed, resigning himself to the thought that maybe he was just a a dull lover.

He walked over to their bookcase and sulked. Whatever happened to the cunning, brave hero who claimed the Triforce and defeated Demise? He found it terribly ironic that he could have done all that and _still_ be boring in bed. However, just as he was beginning to sink into a spiral of self-deprecation, an unfamiliar book cover caught Link's eye. Did they even own any small, black books? Then, he noticed the title, written in a small, unassuming font: _The Newlywed's Guide to Lovemaking_.

"No way," he muttered as he snatched the book up in his hands. One of Zelda's bookmarks was in there, he noticed, so he opened it up to where she left it. It was just as he thought - she'd placed the bookmark right in the middle of a guide to fellating a man! He couldn't believe his eyes; people wrote _guides_ for things like this, and no one bothered to tell him!? Link had enough reason already to believe in destiny and divine providence, and clearly, _clearly_ , getting his hands on this book was a sign that the Goddesses loved him and wanted him to be happy.

He wasted no time, turning quickly to the table of contents. 'For Her' - that was clearly the section he needed to be in. He flipped through that section, glancing first at the diagrams then at the captions accompanying them. He imagined performing the described acts on his wife, dismissing the ones that didn't sound appealing. And then... then, he found it, that bold and daring idea he had been searching for; something to match what she had done for him the previous night. Sure, it was a little nerve-wracking, imagining himself doing it, but he was still eager and determined to try it, for if it was to make his most beloved Zelda happy, he was willing to try anything.

So, with a serious expression on his face, he studied the pages of the book more carefully than he had studied anything else in his life.

\---

Zelda was just about ready to head to bed for the night, and when that happened she followed the same routine whenever she could. First, she changed into her nightgown, then she curled up on the couch with one of her books. She would read for about a half an hour before brushing her long, golden hair and then finally going to sleep. It hadn't taken long for Link to notice this pattern, and normally he didn't mind. However, tonight, he was more than just a little bit eager to disrupt that routine and show off what that glorious little book had taught him.

He sat across from his wife, whittling away at a piece of wood with a pocket knife and occasionally glancing up at her. He thought it would be rude to proposition her while she was reading - she did love her old Skyloftian plays, after all. So he waited on baited breath for her to finish, so he could catch her once she headed over to grab her hair brush. Finally, he saw Zelda mark her place in her book, set it down, and stand up, walking over to the small vanity near their bed.

Link took a deep breath. It was now or never, he thought. Summoning his courage and praying to the Old Ones for just a little bit more, he stood, approaching her from behind and wrapping his arms around her gingerly.

Zelda blinked. "Link?" She turned her head and smiled. "What's this all of the sudden."

"Zelda," he said to her, "have I ever told you how - how amazing you are? You're just so - " He hesitated, thinking of the right way to say it. " - you're just so _perfect_. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're brave, and -- "

His wife turned pink and looked away at his sudden affection. "I'm not nearly as brave as you are."

"That's not..." he turned her around, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm not talking about that. Well, yes, I guess I am talking about that, too, but what I mean is - you're not nervous about enjoying life. You always want to experience new things and live life to the fullest, and you always have. A lot more than I have, anyway." He thought of the times during his childhood when she would force him to go on "adventures" with her when he would have much rather slept in. But, more often than not, by the end of their excursions he was glad she had dragged him along. He'd felt the same way about his journey to save her - nervous and slightly fearful at first, but when it was all over, he hadn't regretted a single moment of it. "I'm just trying to say that you're the excitement in my life. And I mean it."

She laughed nervously. "You're so sweet. But... why all this right now?"

"I want to do something for you like you did for me last night."

"Like I - " Zelda's eyebrows raised and she lifted her hand to her mouth. " - o-oh, goodness, Link, you know that was a present, right? You don't have to..."

"But I want to!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm your husband, right? I want to learn how I can make you happy, and I need to stop being so nervous about it!" He then drew her into a tight embrace. "...I just want to be more like you."

"Link..." she was going to tell him that it didn't matter; that he owed her nothing and that his love was enough. But the sincerity in his voice was such that she didn't want to undermine his genuine and selfless desire. She snuggled into his chest. "You're always thinking about me. Thank you."

Link could almost feel his heart melting into a puddle of goo; she tended to have that effect on him. But he had more important matters to attend to! He reached down and swept her off of her feet and into his arms, causing her to erupt in surprised squeals and giggles. She always did love when he did that, so he made sure to do it as often as he could. After planting a small kiss on her forehead, he effortlessly carried her over to the bed and laid her down, hovering over her with a cheeky grin.

"I've never done this before," he said, mimicking her words from the night before, "so let me know if I'm doing okay."

Zelda laughed heartily at his joke. "Okay, Link. I will." She ruffled his hair with her hands, wondering excitedly about what her doting husband had up his sleeve.

Just as planned. Bubbling up with pride, Link grabbed the hem of her nightgown, pulling it up. Zelda helped out, raising her arms and allowing him to take it off completely. Once that was out of the way, he took another breath and leaned down, leaving small kisses on her neck and reaching for an exposed breast.

Ahh, breasts. They were wonderful and highly convenient things; they fit easily in the hands and felt amazing to play with for both involved parties, and if he worked at it hard enough, he would have his wife adorably red and steaming at the ears in no time. He massaged her tenderly, his kisses becoming more and more intense until he unwittingly left a hickey or two on her chest. Not that Zelda minded - no, she was enjoying herself immensely, giggling and moaning at his touch. He let his mouth move further downwards, stopping only to place his lips on her nipple.

"Ah!" Zelda let out a pleasantly surprised gasp. It was a little strange to feel him sucking her breasts with such vigor at first, but the shivers it sent through her body soon overpowered that. She fumbled for his head, clutching his messy hair. "Th-That's good..."

He made an "mm-hmm" noise in return, then grabbed the neglected breast, paying extra attention to that nipple as well. Thankful that she had married a man who could do such wonderful things with his hands and mouth, she drew her knees up and muttered his name pleadingly.

It was like music to his ears; she sounded like she was ready for more. So he lifted himself off of her and scooted to the front of the bed, taking Zelda's knees and separating them. But when he pulled her panties off and came face to face with her most intimate of areas, he froze. What ifs started running through his mind. What if he couldn't go through with this? What if he did, but couldn't finish the job properly? What would Zelda think then, after he'd promised her something special?

"Link...?"

Her voice snapped him out of his nervous daydreaming. No, he thought, this is no time for self-doubt! If he'd learned anything on his journey, it was that to doubt yourself was to waste time, and to waste time was to let down the people who needed you the most. Zelda had needed him then, and she needed him now - albeit in a different way - and, dammit, _he wasn't going to ever let her down as long as he lived_!

Holding his breath, he pulled her thighs further apart and dove in face first.

Zelda let out a sound that was a hybrid between a shriek and a moan before propping herself up by her elbows to watch him. Her breathing hitched and her eyes widened as she beheld her husband lick and suck between her legs. What surprised her most, however, was how _phenomenal_ it felt - it was like the feeling she got when he kissed her multiplied a hundred fold. She closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Link," she managed to say between labored breaths, "this is... this is amazing...!"

Link remained focused on the task at hand. Putting the odd taste and smells out of his mind, he shifted his attention upwards, teasing the area he had learned caused a woman's more pleasurable sensations. It was surprisingly easy to find in her aroused state; it was even easier when he had Zelda there to let him know with a loud cry when he found it. He could feel her shiver and writhe beneath him, giving him the encouragement he needed to up the ante and, hopefully, finish the job. Finally, he felt her muscles twitch and heard her nearly scream in pleasure, and he lifted his head with only one thought on his mind: she'd _never_ been this loud in bed before.

Zelda flopped back down on the bed to catch her breath. " _Goddesses_ , Link..." she let out a small laugh. "I think... I think I saw _stars_!"

He smiled triumphantly. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course it's a good thing!" She lifted her head. "You see? You don't have anything to be nervous about. You can do anything when you put your mind to it!" She shut her eyes, shuddering again. "And I mean _anything_."

Link wiped his face with his sleeve, then joined his wife on the bed and holding her close. "Yeah," he said, "yeah, I guess I can."

"You should be proud of yourself!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm plenty proud of myself." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Honestly, though, you should probably thank a certain book I found..."

"So you _were_ reading it!" she laughed. "I knew it'd come in handy one of these days."

"Where did you get that, anyway?"

"Karane lent it to me."

"Karane? Are you serious?"

"She said it worked for her and Pipit!"

Link lifted an eyebrow at her, then, he snorted. "Damn that Pipit," he cursed jokingly, "He should have told me about that book sooner!"

Zelda laughed again, making a mental note to ask Karane if they could keep their little how-to guide for a short while longer.


End file.
